In common use on the World Wide Web today are software applications used to accomplish personalization of website database responses to an individual. The methods in common usages generally fall in to one of two broad categories. One main category is personalization via the applying of prescribed rules to an automated database response selection process. In these applications, the database responds in accordance with rules that were created in advance, so that when a request or series of requests are identified by the prescribed rules to be of a certain type, the database response is constrained or filtered to that type of request. The second main category is personalization of a response generated by analysis of the history of the user's visits on the Internet when performing database requests in the past. These applications are usually based upon performing collaborative filtering based upon past user history, usually gathered from an amalgam of sources of user information. Some software applications use both of these general methods in whole or in part. Many of these types of personalization methods use demographic designations to determine the response, giving a very coarse response based upon general statistics rather than personal information.